El alquimista, El bufon y la princesa desalmada
by MidorikawaxRyuuji
Summary: nunca supe que su corazon latia... él es mas que un simple muñeco.  REVOLUCIÓN RAIMON.
1. la obra maestra nace

Este fanfiction esta creado con la historia base de la historia del mismo nombre del Manwa Tarot Café, modificado a Inazuma eleven, este es un drama romantico violento, pero en el fondo tierno, si leyeron esto y después me alegan en un review les juro que les llegara una patada en la jara! D: ya wn lean!  
>diclamier: si inazuma eleven fuera mio, por ultimo un seme mas bonito para shirou ; _ ; ya ps! Level 5 seamos level 6? ;D… … ; O ; no son mios!<p>

El alquimista, El bufon y la princesa desalmada.

capitulo n°1.- la obra maestra nace

El era Tsunami Kousuke, Un alquimista reconocido, era parte de la corte de los Zaizen, la familia real.  
>a decir verdad, Tsunami se encontraba enamorado profundamente de la bella princesa de aquel Reino, Touko. Pero él no era el único que tenia las hormonas revueltas por la soberana, claro que no.<p>

Desde que había nacido había sido destinada a ser hermosa, sus cabellos rojos con un pequeño toque de salmón pálido hacían que fuera único, caía hermosamente hasta sus hombros, por lo general usaba colores pálidos para sus hermosos vestidos, también eran sencillos, no le gustaba resaltar tanto como inconscientemente lo hacía, sus ojos azules como el majestuoso mar, su piel era miel clara, adoraba usar sombreros o adornos en el cabello, pero siempre se mantenía seria, de hecho, había una promesa que ella había hecho para cualquiera que pisara su reino, si ella se reía con ganas y se veía feliz, se casaría con la persona afortunada, porque aunque nadie lo crea, no se había reído jamás en toda su vida.

Tsunami no era simplemente un alquimista sin onda y aburrido, nada de eso, aunque si, su trabajo era bastante aburrido, el tenia una vida bastante relajada y cómoda para ser un simple alquimista, verán, el gozaba de una casona [por no decir mansión] con playa privada, el adoraba el mar , era supremo, el lugar donde todo había nacido, desde la mas mínima forma de vida, tal vez, su admiración casi obsesión por el mar habían hecho que estudiara tanto sobre el cómo las cosas existen y como se conforman, en un principio graduado de químico, miembro del propio ministerio de ciencias del reino que lo había visto nacer, pero su voluble mente era demasiada como para solo quedarse con reacciones químicas, él veía mas allá aun. Dentro de su modesto laboratorio [mentira era gigante! D:] había hecho la creación por la que era tan reconocido, el creaba humanos, tal como lo leyeron, humanos, de carne y hueso, casi todos casi moldeados por manos divinas que eran las suyas, su esplendor físico maravilla a quienes veían sus creaciones, que nunca pasaban de ser unos muñecos casi zombis, porque, aunque hablaran y tuvieran inteligencia, no sentían ni tenían sentimientos, carecían de alma, corazón , pero aun así el moreno de cabello rosado claro, ojos negros físico igual de extraordinario que sus creaciones se sentía orgulloso, que alquimista de 23 años lograba eso? Nadie! El sí que tenia onda!, además que, tenia buen sentido del humor y era del tipo de personas que adoras, cariñoso, amable etc.…

El Rey Zaizen había conversado con el connotado tsunami [salió flaite eso :B], porque él pensaba que era el hombre que podría sacarle risas a su hija, el hombre de piel miel y cabello azul siempre había querido ver sonreír a su pequeña touko, pero la chica con su naturaleza sin sentimientos ni expresión cada día iban haciendo que el rey perdiera las esperanzas, tsunami era el único que tenía el permiso real para estar cuanto quisiese en el castillo y que lo usara con toda comodidad y antojo, pero este era muy respetuoso con lo ajeno, cuando le presentaron a Touko quedo completamente embobado, ella hay sentada en su trono, con su vestido ajustado al cuerpo desde las caderas hacia arriba color amarillo pálido, ese cabello tan suave al tacto, pero lo que más lo enamoro, fue sin dudas esos cristalinos ojos azules y profundos como el infinito mar, además, el que fuera tan seria le atraía aun mas, era algo que explorar, y el cómo científico que era tenia quería conocer más afondo el sentir y el pensar de la chica, desde entonces iba todos los días al castillo a verla con algún regalo distinto,  
>aunque todos de su creación, ahora le había llevado otro de esos osos que tanto le gustaban, parecían ser de felpa, era tan tiernos como uno, y estaban rellenos de felpa, pero como era de tsunami y el sí que era genial para todo, les había dado vida. La princesa estaba llena de conejos, osos, gatos y mas osos lo miraba con la misma cara de nada de siempre, de un momento agarro a un oso que acariciaba, aunque insisto, su cara parecía no tener expresiones, su mano con una fuerza brutal arranco la cabeza del oso lentamente, se notaba que no hacia esfuerzo en degollar al felpudo, pero el grito de dolor del animalejo le habían sacado una pequeña [muy pequeña] y tétrica sonrisa que se esfumo en segundos.<p>

- sabes tsunami? Me tienen aburrida todos estos peluches que se mueven, es que no sabes hacer más cosas?  
>-claro que si su alteza… pero como eres chica, bueno tu sabes! Pensé que te agradarían mas –le sonrió-<br>-para nada! –le lanzo la cabeza del peluche- no te permitiré entrar al castillo la próxima vez si no vienes con algo que de verdad me entretenga –sentencio-

Si que tenía un reto, se dirigió a su casona que se encontraba extremadamente cercana al castillo, de hecho caminando por la playa que estaba en el mismo castillo se podía llegar a su playa, ahora eso mismo hacia, descalzo caminaba pensando en cual podía ser su nueva creación, había intentado con cosas lindas y femeninas pero si ya no resultaban, estaba pensando seriamente en hacerle una marioneta, o como él le llamaba a sus humanos carentes de alma, al llegar a casa, tomo cera empezó a formar una masa que quedo del tamaño de un joven de unos 16 o 17 años, empezó a tallar y moldear, no tenía una idea clara de que estaba haciendo realmente, así que cuando ya había dejado algo así como el cuerpo hecho tomo un pequeño descanso, tomo un lápiz y una hoja que tenia mano y empezó a pensar en algo que fuera realmente lindo y tierno, pero al mismo tiempo real, sus manos empezaron a moverse por inercia según lo que se le ocurría, obviamente este cuerpo tenía que tener los ojos azules como el mar, y la cera que estaba ocupando era clara, así que pensó en cabello castaño claro, las facciones aniñadas, ojos grandes y redondos, cuando termino su boceto se enrojeció, el chico era bellísimo, tal vez la creación que más le había gustado, se sentía inspirado, ya casi llevaba un mes desde que había hecho el boceto, pero formar al niño se le estaba haciendo difícil, ahora mismo estaba en una tienda de muñecas de porcelana comprando ojos de cristal, los había encargado la semana pasada y por fin estaban listos, también compro el cabello [por lo que se, las figuras de cera utilizan cabello insertado al igual que el de nosotros ewe], se subió a su carruaje para llegar rápido a casa, miraba por la ventana mientras pensaba, realmente le estaba poniendo empeño al muñeco, ya casi olvidaba que era un simple regalo para la princesa Touko, pero es que desde que lo había dibujado había quedado fantaseado con terminarlo y ni el mismo se explicaba muy bien el por qué, por más que lo pensara una y otra vez, el tiempo pasaba volando pensando en las mil probabilidades de por qué terminarlo era tan importante, y tal como pensó, tal vez si el mismo chofer del carruaje no le abría la puerta, no se hubiera percatado de que ya había llegado, se disculpo con el, y se dirigió a su taller, se peino con una cola levantada, se puso sus lentes que acostumbraba llevar en la cabeza, quería ver mejor cada detalle, coloco cada cosa en su lugar, recorto el cabello de forma que quedara corto y alborotado, sus ojos relucían, cuando termino de ponerle los últimos colores y detalles retrocedió unos pasos, el chico realmente que era hermoso, sonrió, en cuento se moviera tendría toda la onda del mundo!, luego fue a preparar la bañera en donde ponía diversos tipos de elementos y materiales con los que finalmente hacia que estos simples muñecos de cera se transformaran en humanos, cuando termino de hacer signos, escribir en el piso símbolos [si, full metal alchemits total xD] tomo al muñeco, y con mucho cuidado lo sumergió, empezó a recitar las palabras que el texto decía, y el por primera vez había sumergido su mano toda esta mescolanzas, para sostener la mano del muñeco, sintió un apretón, se sentía nervioso, sentía polillas en su estomago y no podía dejar de sonreír, de a poco el muñeco se estaba moviendo, pudo sentir el cambio de material, de estar duro a ser más blando, era sorprendente, vio como del liquido salían burbujas, maldición! El muñeco se estaba ahogando, metió su otro brazo y tomo al muñeco con firmeza al sacarlo pudo ver como respiraba con dificultad, tenía los ojos cerrados, y sus cabellos mojados se apegaban graciosamente a su cara, cuando abrió los ojos miro a todas partes inspeccionando todo, pero cuando llego la hora de mirar a tsunami un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas y miro a otra parte nervioso, tsunami sonrió ante el gesto, así que con la mirada persiguió la del ojiazul, quien cada vez alejaba su mirada, el pelirosa empezó a reír casi a carcajadas, el chico sentado en la bañera lo miro dudoso pero aun enrojecido.

-que-e-e l…e ca..usa-a tan-taa ris…a? –pregunto apenas el muñeco, tsunami sorprendido miro a su reciente creación, primero tenía el poder de sonrojarse y ahora hablaba?... su voz era chillona y aniñada, pero masculina, tal como se la imagino, o tal vez mejor aun, realmente este era su obra maestra, le sonrió y luego le revolvió los cabellos, en respuesta el muñeco parecía tener cara de duda y sus manos levantadas como queriendo detener la acción del mayor-  
>-es que tienes toda la onda del mundo! |<br>-onda?... –repitió atento a las palabras del peli rosado-  
>-veamos… -poniendo su mano debajo de su barbilla- que nombre sonaría bien para ti… umi?<br>-umi? –miro la expresión del muñeco, parecía que no le gustara para nada, parecía que hubiera comido un limón de lo arrugado que estaba- que tal Tachi?  
>-tachi… -parecia que ese le era mas cómodo, aunque su cara de perdido le decía que algo faltaba… -no no! Que tal tachimukai! –exclamo emocionado el pelirosa, es que, por favor! Era primer muñeco que escogía su nombre!-<br>-si! Tachimukai yuuki!  
>-así que te quieres llamar tachimukai yuuki… me gusta! –le dio un pequeño golpecito en la espalda, el muñeco se notaba nervioso y sonrojado, pero contento- ahora tachimukai, levántate! O piensas quedarte en ese liquido toda la noche? –<p>

Le sonrió, el muñeco le obedeció, ahora era tsunami el que estaba rojo hasta la punta de los pies, sabía que la figura de yuuki era linda, pero ahora en movimiento se veía tan tentadora… se golpeo, donde mierda había quedado touko? El muñeco al ver su acción no sabía como reaccionar, se iba a acercar a su amo, cuando sintió que este lo tomaba de la cintura y luego lo tomaba en brazos, casi de manera nupcial, el liquido escurría por todo el cuerpo del menor, se veía brillante, lo llevo hasta su propia habitación y llamo a Otomura que le trajera ropa adecuada a Tachimukai, el muñeco de cabello celestoso obedeció la orden de su amo, y a los minutos llevo hasta la habitación de tsunami toallas, una camisa con blondas y un short negro con ligueros, y para terminar una cinta grande para ponerle de corbata, iba a ayudar a ponerle el bello conjunto pero tsunami dijo que podía solo por lo que el muñeco de cabello celeste se retiro de la habitación, cuando lo vio salir miro a tachimukai que estaba aun desnudo encima de su cama, le puso una toalla encima, y empezó a secar el cabello, luego fue secando cada parte del cuerpo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, si leve, por que compara con las mejillas de tachimukai si que era leve, aunque fuera atraves de una simple toalla tenia el placer de recorrer cada centímetro de ese pequeño. Cuando acabo con su labor, empezó a ponerle la camisa y luego a abotonarla, coloco la cinta, luego le coloco con mucho trabajo los short, colocar pantalones era fácil, pero teniendo a pedazo de carne hay y el siendo un perro muerto de hambre, maldición que fue difícil!, luego termino de colocarle los ligeros, poso sus manos en la cintura , mas manos cerradas el puño y una sonrisa desbordante.  
>-si que fuiste un éxito pequeño! –le revolvió el cabello-<p> 


	2. Hacer reir

**Capitulo n°2 .- Hacer reir.  
><strong>  
>Desde que había abierto los ojos y se había encontrado con un mundo totalmente desconocido, lo único que había podido distinguir era la mirada sonriente de aquel hombre de cabello rosado y piel morena, esa sonrisa le había colocado nervioso y sentía como si sus mejillas ardieran, que era esto?, realmente no entendía nada, decidió dejar de mirar esos ojos que tanto lo hipnotizaban. Lo único que tenía claro era que ese chico era su amo, y que le había dado el nombre de Tachimukai Yuuki, y que hasta ahora lo había tratado como todo un rey, se sentía realmente apenado por eso. Aunque Nadie lo creyera todos los muñecos tienen un consiente, el sabia que el era su creador, y le debía respeto por eso, pero…<p>

-amo…

-pasa algo Tachimukai?

-cu..al es… su nombre? –pregunto, está bien, había muchas cosas las cuales desconocía, definitivamente-

-eh? –Pestaño un tanto- que mal educado de mi parte! Jajaj mi nombre es Tsunami Jousuke

-aaah –asentía- y amo… no tiene sueño? –mirando por la ventana, se veía muy oscuro-

-si –bostezo- la verdad mucho… -

El ese día vestía una camisa holgada que tenia desabotonada hasta la mitad de su pecho, unos pantalones un tanto ajustados y un delantal que los cubría, bueno como dije antes, vestía, se estaba quitando la ropa como si nada Tachimukai se había quedado mirando confundió, pero luego de ver ese torso se tapo los ojos y miro a otra parte apenado [para variar :3Uu] y como era de esperarse tsunami le cayó en gracia la acción del menor, a si que con una sonrisa maliciosa abrió las sabanas , Tachimukai salió a los segundos y se quedo parado al lado de los aposentos del mayor, que inexplicablemente para el ojiazul, había abierto mas aun la pequeña [enorme D:] cama- ven, que crees que te dejare hay parado toda la noche?

-pero amo…

-que vengas te digo! –lo atrajo hacia sí mismo quedando Tachi encima de él, tsunami se sentía en la gloria teniendo al pequeño hay, y sonrió alegremente, el pequeño se notaba avergonzado y queriendo salir de esa situación tan engorrosa, aunque el mayor estuviera más que divertido con cada movimiento de Yuuki saco sus manos de la cintura del otro.- aunque sabes Yuuki? Eres un muñeco muy curioso…

-Muñeco curioso?...

-si –sonrió- bueno, vamos a dormir.

-amo… acabo de despertar…

-mmh? –parpadeo un par de veces, era cierto eso. Medito unos momentos- ya se!

- si? –El castaño ladeo su cabeza tiernamente-

-le diré a Otomura que te enseñe a hacer reír. De hecho te cree con ese motivo.

-algo asi como mi razón de existir? –lo miro con emoción-

-exacto! Es una tarea muy difícil la verdad, tendrás que hacer reír a la princesa touko. Ella es el amor de mi vida pequeño.

-amor?, que es eso amo?

-es cuando sientes cerca a esa persona especial y el corazón te late fuerte! –se daba unos pequeños golpecito en el pecho! Sientes que cada segundo a su lado es el segundo más feliz de tu vida… te sientes seguro. Bueno, los que somos de carne y hueso sentimos, porque tenemos corazón! –razono-

-ya veo – asentía la marioneta, atenta a cada palabra que le daba su amo. – y entonces para tener el corazón de la princesa Touko para Ud, tengo que hacerla reir? –vio a su amo dar un fuerte bostezo, signo del cansado dia.

-es la idea amiguito –le revolvió los cabellos café claro mientras le sonrreia- ahora ve con Otomura, el te dira que hacer. –se acomodo por ultima vez en las sabanas antes de que su cuerpo callera rendido al sueño.

Entonces el pequeño se retiro de la habitación luego de haberle cerrado la ventana principal, apagar las velas que iluminaban tenuemente la habitación y mirar unos segundos más el cuerpo inconsciente del moreno, dando un suspiro.

Camino por el tétrico pasillo de piedra pura dirigiéndose hasta la sala, esperando que Otomura estuviera hay, lo encontró ordenando una mesa que parecía tener varios objetos, que se le hacían tremendamente familiares-

-Sabes qué es esto? –dijo el muñeco de cabellos celestes aun de espalda, mostrando un un puñado de cartas-

-Un naipe español? –dijo mirando detenidamente los dibujos hechos en tales cartas, el muñeco celestoso se dio vuelta dejando la mesa a la vista, había una jaula con palomas tan blancas como las pulcras camisas de Tsunami-san, también una gran cantidad de pañuelos, esferas y un gran etc.

-y de qué manera los usarías para hacer reír? -le pregunto-

- A..acaso quieres que haga trucos de magia Otomura-san!

- es tu arte. –diciendo eso dejo los naipes sobre la mesa y empezó a tirarle con cuidado esfera por esfera al castaño y este quedaba sorprendido al hacer un acto de malabarismo a la perfeccion-

-Mira mira! Otomura-san mira este truco! –Decía cruzando las manos mientras seguía sin perder el ritmo de las esferas.

Con ayuda de Otomura, Tachimukai realmente estaba descubierto todas sus cualidades hacer trucos de magia era como juego de niños, el que más le había caído en gracia era sacarle los pañuelos de la nariz al de cabello celeste, mas se reía el que el propio "modelo", tenia tal habilidad con las cartas que lograba barajarlas con los brazos entendidos en 180°, la sonrisa en su rostro graficaba que realmente se hallaba feliz de hacer eso, cosa que le estaba extrañando al otro.

-cuando sonríes por que lo haces? El maestro te lo ordeno?

-en verdad Tsunami-san no me ah ordenado nada, solo me dio un motivo de vivir. Hacer reír a la princesa Touko –pensó 5 segundos- pero sonrió por que me gusta –termino de hablar tomando las esferas consecutivas con sus manos.

El muñeco de ojos magenta miro algo dudoso al otro, algo había raro en el, aun no se podía explicar que.

A la mañana siguiente el junto con los demás muñecos partieron a servirle el desayuno al moreno, quien como siempre había madrugado para su paseo matinal por las orillas del mar, Tachimukai no era parte de la "servidumbre" de la casa, él desde que el sol estaba haciendo se había acomodado en el marco de piedra de una gran ventana en una de las torres medias de la casona, era hermoso el paisaje, al parecer era alguien que se emocionaba de cosas sencillas. Observo también como el moreno caminaba descalzo por la orilla unos cuantos kilómetros luego regresando, el de cabellos rosados lo había saludado con la mano desde que lo diviso, otra vez sentía como sus mejillas ardían, pensó una y mil cosas, las palabras de su amo con respecto al amor. Lo que él sentía no era exactamente lo que el moreno le relató, así que pensó que era normal, más que mal él era solo un muñeco animado pero tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, un malestar en el estomago, y cuando pensaba en Tsunami-san las flores imaginarias de su contorno florecían y se sentía tan a gusto que sentía un imaginario olor a rosas emanar, suspiro algo agobiado por sus sentires.

-y Tachimukai? –Pregunto el moreno mientras comía algo de huevo frito-

-Arriba maestro. Desea algo de él? –Preguntó Otomura-

-quizás que haga un truco o dos –sonrió- entre tú y yo Oto, como lo hace? –dijo mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en las cosillas al miope-

-bien, fue natural, un real don para entretener.

-DE VERDAD? –pregunto mucho mas emocionado el alquimista, tanto que el mismo se paro y se hecho a correr escaleras arriba para pedirle al pequeño que le hiciera un pequeño espectáculo.

Cuando llego, logro espantar al pobre muñeco que aun se hallaba con la mirada perdida en la ventana, se puso nervioso cuando Tsunami-san lo tomo del brazo y ambos bajaron corriendo, hay estaba esa sensación, las flores y el condenado olor a rosas perfumando su entorno. Cuando llegaron Tsunami volvió a sentarse algo agitado.

-Am…o Tsunami-san? –Preguntaba el pequeño respirando dificultosamente y sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas, había quedado exhausto con la bajada-

-has un truco, has un truco –pedía dando pequeños aplausos, la verdad es que parecía un niño pequeño en un feria mirando las atracciones, los demás muñecos presentes también le asentían dándole ah entender que también querían ver sus actos, estaba nervioso.

-si esa es su orden amo, la obedeceré con gusto –le hizo una reverencia más que nervioso, salió corriendo hasta la habitación con la que compartió toda la noche con Otomura practicando, trajo el mazo de cartas españolas. Con algunos actos de ilusión y como barajarlos había dejado con la boca abierta a tsunami, quien disfrutaba de cada acción del menor, estaba más que complacido con su obra maestra, además de disfrutaba mas con verlo sonreír con cada truco, su sonrisa era tan encantadora que era casi imposible no sonreír con él.

Era perfecto, tenía el don de entretener y hacer reír.

**Hola publico, se que esta cosa hace meses, meses y mas MESESSS que no publicaba este fic, D: el otro dia me di cuenta que es el único que con 1 capitulo tenia 9 review asi que me puse a escribir un nuevo capitulo, el próximo se titula "confecion dolorosa" Ya entenderán por que DD: me querrán matar es una narración tan gore por dios, también entenderán por que Touko es la Princesa desalmada, para mala suerte este fic no tiene mas de 4 capitulos, pero pensaba hacer mas cuentos de tarot café y pasarlos a Inazuma, la pregunta es publico:**

**Que personaje tiene mas pinta de Gato?**

**la próxima historia sera "El gato que concede deseos" y quiero que escojan a la pareja protagonista  
>: DDD<strong>

**Con amor, MidorikawaxRyuuji**

**Pd: me ponen a Midorikawa y les pateo el culo por que el Kimidori se viene para la historia de Eterna belleza [un vampiro que será Hiroto y su amada que pierde en el siglo XVII y que encuentra su reencarnación en la época actual en el cuerpo de un chico que es Midorikawa, la cosa es, que pasara? Advierto que al igual que el gato, nada muy bueno… o quízas si? UwwU] **


	3. Su corazon late

**Hola! : DD Lean, explicaciones al final si? nwwn**

**Capitulo n°3 .- su corazón late.**

-hay algo que aun no entiendo muy bien, Tsunami-sama. –le hablo su fiel muñeco Otomura.

-¿ah sí? Que es Oto? –le hablaba mientras el muñeco arreglaba un poco su corbata- ¿qué tiene de malo de que venga mi hermano a mi casa? Es magnífico! Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo.

-no Amo, que el amo Kaiji venga no es extraño, más bien… es porque aun no va a dejar a Tachimukai al castillo Zaizen… digo, ¿no es un regalo para su majestad la princesa Touko? **  
><strong>  
>-pero tiene onda! Me da un poco de pena regalarlo, creo que me estoy encariñando.<p>

-eso no es correcto. –el muñeco inspecciono cada centímetro de Tsunami- ya amo, esta listo para en unos minutos recibir al amo Kaiji.

-Gracias oto!

Mientras salía de su habitación y caminaba pacientemente por los pasillos del castillo, en verdad estaba contento por ver a Kaiji… pero el último tema tocado con Otomura lo estaba dejando fuera de línea, y es que si, era verdad que se estaba arrepintiendo de la idea de regalar a Tachimukai, pero por otra parte estaba entre sus códigos de honor cumplir las promesas, algo más fuerte que un encariñamiento, Tachimukai era de Touko, mañana mismo lo dejaría en el castillo. Y lo haría.

-Tsunami-san! Tsunami-san! –Hablando del rey de Roma, el pequeño venia con unos cuantos peluches que se movían-

-los encontraste? –rio un poco enternecido, su sonrisa realmente iluminaba el pasillo a sus ojos-

-si! Veré si puedo hacer un acto con ellos! Son tan graciosos

-gracias Tachi-chan! –le dijo un conejito de felpa rosado, mientras que el gatito cyan y el osito castaño con las cabezas aprobaban las palabras del conejo.

-¿Sabes Tachimukai? Hoy viene mi hermano a cenar, porque no hacen el acto ahí?

-s..u-u hermano-o! –tartamudeo un poco preocupado- c..claro que podemos! –Afirmo, no estando tan seguro de sus palabras-

-¿tu crees que no será un completo desastre? –Hablo el gatito cyan-

-¡claro que no! lo aremos bien chicos

- ¡si que tienen espíritu! Ya los quiero ver –sonrió complacido Tsunami mientras que sentía un gran portazo- uup… creo que se les adelanto el show –le revolvió un poco el cabello de Tachimukai- Ponte uno de esos trajes geniales que hizo Rika para ti! –por ultimo empezó a caminar un poco mas apurado –por no decir correr- hacia la puerta.

Hikaru lo estaba esperando para abrir la puerta, lo miro sonriente antes de que el muñeco de cabellos lila le abriera totalmente la puerta, al hacerlo tras el umbral dos siluetas aparecieron atrás, ese cabello azabache y despeinado, con la misma anti gravedad que el solo podía pertenecerle a Kaiji, pelo al chico alto, de coletas y grandes gafas juraba no haberlo visto antes, de igual manera lo condujo hacia dentro del castillo, porque si bien no lo había visto ni en pelea de perros si lo había traído Kaiji era definitivamente un buen chico.

-Jousuke! Cuanto tiempo si verte! –el menor le dio un golpe en la espalda al pelirosa-

-eso tendría que decirlo yo mocoso, en poco serás de mi porte –ambos rieron- por cierto, es tu amigo? -refiriéndose al de gafas blancas-

-algo asi… -se coloco algo nervioso- el es Hayami Tsurumasa

-Hola Tsunami-sama… -saludo, viéndose bastante nervioso el también ante esto Tsunami prefirió realmente morderse la lengua, no queriendo meterse más allá en la vida social de su hermano menor-

-Un gusto –le dio la mano- ¿por qué no vamos ya a la mesa? Tengo unas ganas tremendas que vean mi última creación –De puro nombrarlo sonrió de una manera distinta a la que solía hacerlo y de por si Jousuke Tsunami era sonriente, esto le pareció un poco raro a Kaiji-

-que hiciste ahora? Un muñeca sirena?

-no… pero creo que no sería mala idea! Seria excelente que las sirenas existieran, aunque si fuera asi ya no te vería jamás no? –rio un poco por su chiste, aunque en realidad a Hayami no le causo nada de risa el comentario, mas por que Kaiji se reía de la misma manera. Al parecer ya habían llegado.

-Bienvenido amo. –unos seis muñecos hacían una pequeña reverencia mientras daban el paso al dueño de casa y sus invitados-

-estos son sus famosos muñecos Tsunami-sama? Aah… -el de gafas miraba impresionado todo, realmente parecían ser de carne y hueso como ellos-

-si! Creo que lo más genial de mi hermano es que sus sirvientes son tal cual quiere ajajjajaja –bromeo nuevamente Kaiji- enserio deberías hacerme una sirena.

- guarda esas risas para cuando veas a Tachimukai! Por cierto, donde esta Tachimukai? –Pregunto a los muñecos-

-Tsu..tsunami-san… -de la puerta, se asomo el pequeño, hasta y lo habían maquillado ¡WOOO! El traje que le colocó Rika si que había sido "exhibidor"-

- el también es uno de tus muñecos? Waaa! Cada vez te salen mejor ¡¿eh? –le codeaba su hermano- y que hace?

-trucos! Es excelente para hacer reír! ¡Mira! Tachimukai has un truco por favor! –pidió mientras con el tenedor se llevaba algo del delicioso pavo al jugo que habían servido junto con todas las ensaladas, y acomañamientos y todos sin zanahoria, porque él las odiaba-

Durante la noche, los tres mientras comían no pudieron sacar los ojos de encima de Tachimukai, el menor hacia cosas increíbles, comenzó con el de las cartas que Tsunami nuevamente había quedado prendado, luego los tres felpudos entraron al comedor, y con un pañuelo Tachimukai los hacía desaparecer y cuando todos los presentes buscaban con la mirada a los pequeños Tachimukai los sacaba de los lugares más incognitos como uno de los cachitos de Tsurumasa, dentro de la mota de cabello de Kaiji o de la oreja de tsunami, los tres nuevamente habían quedado asombrados.

-y para el pequeño final… -dijo Tachimukai sonriendo, inundando a todos los presentes con su sonrisa, los tres peluches con el solo chasqueó de los dedos de Yuuki se trasformaron en palomas tan blancas como las nubes en el cielo celeste de las mañanas.

-¡sorprendentee! –aplaudían entusiasmados los invitados, puff que hablar del escándalo que tenia Tsunami entre tanto aplauso.

La noche entera se hablo de lo mismo, lo fantástico que podía ser Tachimukai. Cuando se encontraban tomando un bajativo y ya no había muñecos cerca.

-hermano… sabes? Hay algo que eh querido decirte desde que llegamos. –comento Kaiji. Después de tomar un sorbo- no será que no le quieres dar a la princesa Touko a tu bufón… porque en realidad tus sentimientos no te dejan?

-de que estás hablando Kaiji, no creo… -decía serio-

-sabes? Si sientes algo asi no deberías callarlo a ti mismo… -lo miraba con la misma seriedad- cuando hablaste de Tachimukai, o cuando lo vez no se… tu mirada es distinta.

-también sentí eso! –Acoto el de coletas- esto en realidad me recuerda a una mitología griega –ambos morenos lo miraron, como queriendo que soltara el cuento rápido- a..ah… esto… si no mal me equivoco, en la antigüedad existió un escultor llamado Pygmalion. Él creó una escultura tan hermosa y sublime que Eros y Aphrodita en un acto de bondad, ya que el había suplicado y llorado a los dioses le dieron vida a su creación y él fue el hombre más feliz con ella.

- ¿y a que viene el caso?

-bu..ueno… que si lo que Kaiji-kun dice es cierto, a Tsunami-sama le ocurrió inconscientemente lo mismo que a Pygmalion… el creo a su complemento perfecto sin darse cuenta y le dio vida –ambos morenos tragaron duro- ya.. Cambien esas caras, es solo una su poción –el chico avergonzado movía sus hombros y entre sus piernas jugueteaba con sus dedos todo sonrojado.

Ya entrada la noche ambos invitados se fueron a dormir a una habitación que había preparado anteriormente Otomura, pero el pobre Tsunami no pudo pegar pestaña pensando en las palabras de Tsurumasa-kun… seria tal lógico si no fuera por un pequeño detalle… Tachimukai era hombre.

Su mente solo pensaba esas dos cosas, entre entregarlo o no y eso mismo, que era un chico! Un muy hermoso chico!

-A LA MIERDA! –le pego a su almohada- se lo daré a Touko y olvidare toda esta tontera, ¡es absurdo! ¡¿Como mierda me va a gustar un hombre?

y esa era su palabra final.

A la mañana siguiente inmediatamente después del desayuno los cuatro se fueron, por un lado Tsunami se llevo decidido a Tachimukai al castillo Zaizen y Kaiji y Tsurumasa se fueron por su lado.

No fue un camino largo, Tachimukai memorizo todo los paisajes, algo melancólico y serio, cosa extraña en el.

Al llegar fueron recibidos con hospitalidad por todos los sirvientes quienes conocían a Tsunami a la perfección, al parecer. Caminaron por algunos hermosos pasillos de piedra donde habían enmarcados distintos cuadros de la monarquía, hasta el último donde se encontraba la cara de una peliroja preciosa de ojos azules profundo y una expresión seria, casi y a Tachimukai l daba miedo, prefirió callar.

-Hola querida Touko-Hime! –Saludo Tsunami con una gran sonrisa- mira traje un presente para ti, tu bufón Tachimukai Yuuki.

-estoy para divertirte Touko Ohime-sama –el bufón intento darle una cálida sonrisa, mientras caballerosamente se arrodillaba ante la dama.

-…hmmmg y que tengo que hacer, saludarte? Si eres menos que persona –dijo con desprecio-

-no lo tomes a la ligera Touko –con el espinazo levantado y con todo el orgullo le sonreía, obvio que estaba satisfecho de su obra- ya verás que tan feliz te hará Tachimukai, y tú! – Refiriéndose al muñeco- pórtate bien, si algo ocurre anda a mi palacio yo sabré arreglarte, por cierto Touko, cuídalo.

-como digas Tsunami… -entonces el alquimista se fue, y siguiendo su paso con la mirada se encontraba Tachimukai, incomodo. La princesa lo observaba fijamente.

-no deberías hacerme reír?

Día tras día Tachimukai fue mostrándole acto por acto, llegando al grado de complejidad de lanzar fuego por la boca, y hacer malabares con este, cualquiera hubiera sonreído maravillado con todo lo que Tachimukai podía hacer, claro, todos menos ella… quien día tras día si bien le daba una que otra sonrisa su aburrimiento le ganaba más rápido.

-Tengo una idea Tachimukai! –exclamo un día, mientras le tomaba una mano y lo atraía a ella de la cintura.

-¿Ohime-sama?

-si… un juego con el que nos divertiremos tanto… -hablo más cercano a él, mientras formaba un camino desde el pecho hasta los labios del menor pasando su índice lentamente, su voz casi y sonaba en un tono distinto, sensual diría yo.

El pobre bufón se estaba poniendo nervioso.  
>Se fueron de la mano hasta la habitación de Touko, donde esta lo empujo hasta su acolchada cama y le sonreía, ¡LE SONREIA! Esta, entre risas abrió una puerta que al parecer estaba escondida, tomo a Tachimukai de las manos y en cuanto el ya asustado chico miro hacia dentro sus ojos se abrieron como plato.<p>

-¿p..porque hay cadenas… Ohime-sama? –cuando volveos, esperando escapar vio como Touko cerró la puerta y colocándole un gran candado y luego la llave se la guardaba entre los voluptuosos pechos.

Estaban en una habitación de tortura.

-¡siempre quise hacer esto! Pero no tenía a quien torturar sin que papá me retara –le hizo un pequeño puchero- pero asi es la cosa… eres mío ¿no? - se acerco otra vez con esa misma mirada y esa tono de voz extraño. Mientras lentamente desabrochaba el traje de Tachimukai sacando toda la parte de arriba y dejando todo el pecho expuesto- si que tiene buena mano Tsunami… debería decirle que acepto su propuesta de matrimonio? –Pregunto, mientras lo acorralaba de espaldas a la pared, Tachimukai sintiendo de lleno la fría y dura piedra-

-si.. si eso hace feliz a Tsunami-san… hágalo… -lo decía con mucho pesar- por eso estoy aquí princesa- se dio vuelta, solo para mirarla con determinación, el solo quería que su amado Tsunami-san fuera feliz…-

-ummhh… esta bien… aceptare su propuesta solo… después de que me hagas de verdad reír… lo estas logrando Yuuki-chan… ¡sacame el vestido!

-¿Q..QUE-E?

-¿no oíste inútil? ¡sácame el vestido! –disiento esto le tiro algunos cabellos al menor, este se modio la lengua antes de haber gemido de dolor, Touko sonrió mientras miraba como Tachimukai pasaba sus manos por entre sus brazos y desabrochaba con habilidad los botones hasta la parte más baja de su cadera.

El vestido se desplomo, dejando ver un corsé muy apretado. Y si se baja un poco la mirada, agarrada con una liga a su muslo derecho un látigo.

la princesa con la mayor y más feliz risa que tenia acomodo las muñecas de Tachi a las esposas que colgaban con una cadena del muro. Y el coloco un collar de acero también tomado de una cadena que iba agarrado de su propia muñeca.

Fue entonces cuando entre latigazos, Tachimukai comprendió lo que era llorar sin querer hacerlo, sintió como los fuertes golpes iban perforando su piel con certeros golpes, la risa casi macabra de Touko y las ganas de volver al lado de su amo.

¿Acaso no lo quería que lo dejaba morirse de dolor al lado de la princesa Touko?

No fue hasta que se despertó tirado en el suelo, entre un charco de sangre que pudo observar mejor todo, nunca había visto un cuerpo tan demacrado como el propio.

Entre las cosas que trajo del castillo busco el único traje que le cubría todo, los brazos, el torso y el cuello, y llorando por el puro dolor del roce de la delicada ceda se fue caminando por la playa… por cómo iba bajando el sol se había dado cuenta en se habría demorado entre unas dos horas en llegar, según Tsunami-san era menos pero el sudor que corría por su cuerpo le hacía gemir un poco de dolor, el liquido medio salino recorría por todos sus hematomas y cortaduras.

Al llegar al castillo nadie dijo nada, porque Tachimukai durante toda su estadía en el castillo de Touko solía arrancarse un rato, solo para mirar a Tsunami haciendo distintas cosas, sencillamente con verlo toda su soledad se iba, con solo saber que estaba bien podía pasar cualquier calvario… con solo saber que estaría feliz podría dar la vida…¿Qué era eso que sentía en su pecho? Necesitaba saberlo ¡ya! No quería seguir callando aquello que lo tenía desde que respiro, y miro al pelirosa.

Cuando por fin llego a su laboratorio, entro con cuidado, el alquimista quien trabajaba en un MUY PELIGROSO acido dejo su trabajo hasta ahí, y dejo la botella encima del repisa.

-¿en que trabajaba Tsunami-san? – pregunto, mientras miraba curioso el color azul intenso de la botella-

-un acido super mega hiper! Peligroso, asi que no te acerques a él o podrías derretirte.

-¿es algo asi como un quemador de cera?

-no, quema todo, hasta la piel humana, según mis cálculos. –le sonrió- que llegaste curioso hoy ¿ocurre algo?

-Tsunami-san… realmente quería hablar con usted. –le miro, el mayor le asintió atento, pensando que le daría un reporte de Touko- desde que lo vi por primera vez, cuando nací sentí algo aquí –puso una palma sobre su pecho- creo que no hay persona más hermosa que usted… ni un hombre que eh visto es más guapo que usted y nadie sonríe como usted, cuando yo lo miro, juro que veo flores entre su silueta y…y cuando estoy cerca suyo huele a flores… siento algo tan regocijante que sonrió sin pensarlo…. No sé que será esto… no lo entiendo –unas lagrimas corrieron por su mejilla- por favor Tsunami-san… dígame que ocurre.

Tsunami al escuchar todo eso se puso histérico, ¡el tampoco entendía muy bien que ocurría!

-¡que dijiste! Como es posible! –entonces lo agarro fuertemente del brazo para zamarrearlo pero unos grandes manchones de sangre aparecieron entre donde hacia presión-

-AAAAAAHHHHHG! -el chico chillo de dolor mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en el cuello del moreno- por..por favor Tsunami-san… suélteme… me duele… -intentaba no gritarle a él, era su maestro, su amo! No podía levantarle la voz- por favor dígame que me pasa… -seguía llorando, cuando sintió que Tsunami con una fuerza casi brutal desgarraba aquellas obras de arte hechas en seda y tul quedando horrorizado con lo que estaba viendo.

-puedo ayudarte Tachimukai… ¡¿pero quién diablos te hizo esto? –pregunto mas histérico aun.

Intentaba no tocarlo, su cuerpo solo iba soltando rastros de sangre, cuando lo miro a la cara este solo miraba para al lado mientras seguía llorando, ¿Cómo es que podía soltar sangre? Entonces toco su cuello para que lo mirara a la cara… uno… dos… tres… ¿tenía pulso? … en un acto precipitado puso su cara sobre el lastimado pecho el menor.

_tu tum… tu tum… tu tum… su corazón estaba latiendo._

-t..Tsunami-san… ¿esto es amor? -pregunto, tiritando de puro sentir a Tsunami en aquella zona, el mayor se alejo sin saber qué diablos hacer, que decir.

…..

**X'DD esta historia es corta, pensé que no iba a terminarla pero vean : D lo logre, ya esta entera en el PC y el principio de las dos historias siguientes, pero tome una drástica decisión x'D.**

**Veran, si bien en el capitulo anterior les pedi que me dijeran quien de Inazuma parecía gatito su mente fangirlera me dio puros Ukes, cuando en la historia el gato es el SEME. X'DDDD y una de mis parejas favoritas calza PERFECTO con la historia original, asi que "A wish full fulling Cat " será para el gato Kyosuke y su después dueño, Shindou [x'DD el gato es super violento en la historia real y la niña que vendría siendo Shindou es la hija de un jefe de mafia. O sea millonaria x'D tiene una pierna mala como Shindou en el juego y suele llorar pero ser decidida, son perfecto mi dios! Me costo :'C lo admito.]**

**también tengo los protagonistas de la siguiente historia que publicare que es "Eternal Beauty" : 3**

**bueno, se dieron cuenta que me gusta emparentar a Tsunami con Hamano? X'DD ay! Es que cuando lo vi fue como "el Tsunami cara de Tachi" es el hijo indiscutido x'DDDDDDDDDDDD por deos! Y era para incluir a los Go, también estoy pensando escribir "el chico hombre lobo"… ya creo que saben quienes son los protagonistas verdad? X'D GOFUBU! –explota- entre otras historias, solo espero recibir apoyo con "A wish full fulling cat" pro que es una de mis historias favoritas y con una de mis parejas favoritas, GRACIAS.**

**con mucho mucho mucho amor, MidorikawaxRyuuji.  
><strong> 


	4. La verdad

**Que pena ; n ; el final llego!**

**Capitulo n°4.- la verdad.**

  
>después de pedir una que otra explicación, Tachimukai solo del dolor había caído rendido a un desmayo, Tsunami con toda la rapidez armo el liquido que era la cura de los muñecos, y con mucho cuidado fue vertiendo con una pañuelo cada rasguño y herida que podía tener, sanándolo por completo.<p>

Al día siguiente y con el dolor de su alma mando a Tachimukai de nuevo donde Touko, se sentía la bestia mas cruel de todas, y lo era precisamente, pero es que… era un chico maldición, no existían dos soles y dos lunas, definitivamente dos hombres no podían amarse… ¡no! no era posible! Por algo dios en la creación de la costilla del hombre saco a la mujer! …

pero esas estúpidas palabras de Tsurumasa-kun se le venían a la mente.

_" esto en realidad me recuerda a una mitología griega"_

_"a..ah… esto… si no mal me equivoco, en la antigüedad existió un escultor llamado Pygmalion. Él creó una escultura tan hermosa y sublime que Eros y Aphrodita en un acto de bondad, ya que el había suplicado y llorado a los dioses le dieron vida a su creación y él fue el hombre más feliz con ella."_

_"bu..ueno… que si lo que Kaiji-kun dice es cierto, a Tsunami-sama le ocurrió inconscientemente lo mismo que a Pygmalion… el creo a su complemento perfecto sin darse cuenta y le dio vida"_

¡POR LA MIERDA TENIA QUE TRABAJAR Y NO ERA CAPAS DE SACARSE A TACHIMUKAI DE LA CABEZA!

respiro un poco, antes de seguir mesclando asidos, el era un alquimista mas practico, no se dedicaba a formar piedras filosofales ni nada de eso, tenía claro que todos los que buscaban la piedrecita roja terminaban locos.

Entonces se sintió intrigado, miro para todas partes intentando cersoriarse de que realmente no había nadie más que el dentro del laboratorio… -le dio un pequeño escalofrió- camino hasta la puerta para ver si había alguien observándolo desde ahí, camino lento y sigiloso para darle un susto al que lo estuviera husmeando pero cuando intento empujar la puerta, esta se quedo trancada, con algo mas de fuerza la empujo y sintió un golpe en seco desde el piso, miro y…

-¡TACHIMUKAI! ¡¿P…PERO QUE TE HICIERON AHORA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS? –de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas desesperadas. Era un hombre fuerte, pero cualquiera en su lugar estaría asi.

En el suelo, el pobre muñeco casi por acto de magia estaba ahí, si uno miraba un poco más allá todo su camino estaba trazado en sangre, el mismo se estaba desangrando afuera de la puerta de Tsunami, si antes su cuerpo estaba lleno de latigazos, hematomas y alguna herida leve, Touko ya había pasado el limite… el pobre Tachimukai se había arrastrado sin la mitad de una pierna, se desangro la playa entera hasta llegar a los aposentos de su amado.

-Tachimukai por el amor de dios… ¿respóndeme estas bien? –se agacho y estrecho entre sus fuertes brazos la endeble figura maltratada, el pequeño en un intento de hablar solo pudo soltar un poco mas de sangre contenida en la boca.

-usted me dijo… Tsunami-san que hiciera feliz a la princesa Touko… di todo lo que pude por hacer a su princesa feliz…

¿Cómo era posible que pudiese seguir sonriendo?

-Tsunami-san… respóndame algo –el mayor lo miro con los ojos envueltos en lagrimas- ¿va a poder repararme?

-puedo… ¿pero por qué preguntas eso?

- no importa si muero Tsunami-san… ya no puedo mas pero si será usted feliz, todo vale la pena.

-¿no digas mas quieres? Desde ahora no iras mas a ese castillo –apoyo al menor en una silla y saco por completo la manga de su camisa para tapar la hemorragia de la pierna amputada- ¡OTOMURA! –el muñeco peli celeste en segundos se encontró hay- por favor anda al pueblo a comprar algunos kilos de cera del color de Tachimukai… -el muñeco se fue a hacer el pedido-

…

Los días pasaban tranquilos, el mismo día que Tachimukai llego mal herido recupero su pierna, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un muñeco. Todos estaban bien en el palacio, ni siquiera Tachimukai andaba vestido como un bufón –aunque Rika seguía poniéndole unos conjuntos que lo hacían resaltar todos sus encantos-.

Se encontraba nuevamente trabajando en ese acido tan peligroso, cuando se apareció Touko en el portal de su laboratorio. En cuanto la vio dejo nuevamente el acido sobre la repisa.

-¿No piensas saludarme Tsunami?

-después de cómo dejaste a Tachimukai, princesa Touko no quiero volver a verla, es repugnante.

-¡oh! perfecto porque tampoco tengo ganas de verte la cara, solo vine por MI Tachimukai, ¿donde esta?

-No se lo diré, por favor retírese.

-no me iré sin Yuuki-kun…

Lamentablemente, casi como maldad del destino. Tachi tenía la mala costumbre de aparecer en cuanto lo nombraban, llego corriendo con un ramo de flores que el mismo había cortado, para su amado Tsunami-san, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de Touko.

-Tsunami-san Tsunami-san! Mire del jardín traje estas flores para ti –se las extendió. Pero la mirada de susto y/o espanto de tsunami lo hicieron mirar para atrás donde estaba Touko de brazos cruzados mirándolo-

-asi que a él le das flores y a mí no?

-Ohime-sama…

-nos vamos a casa Yuuki-kun! Tenemos que terminar nuestro juego recuerdas? –lo agarro del cuello y luego del cabello, arrastrándolo- esta vez sí que te corto la cabeza.

Tsunami no sabía qué hacer realmente, ella era la princesa, no podía darle un golpe como realmente quería hacer, no era posible, lo mataba el rey Zaizen antes! Hubiera seguido pensando hasta que algo lo hizo salir de su laguna mental.

-¡AYUDEME TSUNAMI-SAN!... NO… NO QUIERO MORIR! –lloraba desesperado el de ojos azules, sin pensarlo dos veces le quito de los brazos el chico a Touko-

-¿qué haces Tsunami? Es mío.

-puedo hacerte otros… pero él es distinto por favor deja conservarlo.

-te falta un tornillo Tsunami? Tachimukai llora, grita, sufre! –rio felizmente- es perfecto! Déjame degollarlo! ¡Es mío! – forcejeo con el moreno -

-no te lo lleves por favor! –seguía apretando al menor entre sus brazos.

Entonces, es ahora cuando realmente el dicho "dios castiga pero no a palos" a cualquiera se le hubiera venido en mente, todo ocurrió casi en cámara lenta ante los ojos de Tsunami.

Ambos tironeaban a Tachimukai, la seda del traje monocromático del castaño cedió, Touko con sus manos llenas de seda por impulso se fue hacia atrás.

Se pego contra el estante… la botella con el acido empezó a tambalear hasta caer encima de la princesa.

¡!

El grito de dolor quizás lo escuchaban los dragones que aguardaban en debajo del horizonte eh inmenso mar. Tachimukai y Tsunami miraban horrorizados como a la piel de la chica se quemaba rápidamente, olía a muerto y podían ver la carne viva latir. La chica salió corriendo del lugar.

Tsunami miro a Tachimukai, este le miraba preocupado, pero en cuanto sintió los brazos de Tsunami atraparlo nuevamente.

-Perdóname pequeño… fui tonto.

-a que se refiere Tsunami-san? Usted es el mejor de todos –admitió sonrojadisimo-

-no lo creo, si lo fuera… me hubiera dado cuenta antes de que te amo a ti… no hubieras sufrido tanto –acaricio la mejilla que ya se hallaban de un nuevo tono de rojo-

-Ts..u.. tsu… T-SU… -el pequeño no era capaz de decir palabra alguna… no se esperaba aquello su corazón estaba latiendo a 10.000 por segundo y si es que eso era posible.

Tsunami se agacho un poco, quedando frente a él y haciendo lo que debió hace mucho. Unir sus labios con los de Tachimukai… si, lo estaba besando.

Tsurumasa-kun tenía razón… no pasaba ni medio minuto desde que se había dado cuenta de la verdad y ya era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

La princesa desalmada ya no era bella, ya nadie la quería y parecía no importarle, ya que! Su exterior ahora era consecuente con su interior, era abominable.

El rey Zaizen ya sabía de eso, vio el estado de Tachimukai el día que se fue, asi que no hizo nada después del accidente que lo dejo sin herencia y sin su hermosa hija, ella merecía ese cruel castigo por sus malos actos.

El alquimista Jousuke Tsunami se fue del reino Zaizen, prefirió una vida tranquila con su amado Tachimukai Yuuki en el campo, no vivían mal, el era un alquimista con onda al fin y al cabo.

El bufón de por si era angelical y servicial, aunque generalmente se sentía inútil por tener a todos los sirvientes a su disposición, frente a los demás él era un sirviente mas, pero todos sabían que Tachimukai Yuuki era el hombre del amo.

Realmente… él fue el hombre más feliz de todos con Tachimukai a su lado… como dirían los cuentos de hadas… Felices por siempre.

FIN.

**Es primera vez que termino algo x'D creo que mi final fue precario! Pero bueno uwwuUUU  
>este fic lo empee a escribir hace mucho, lo deje tirado y sdfnsodn por fin lo termine ; ww ; le tengo amor…<br>la ultima pregunta que les are es, que historia las gustaría leer ahora?**

**Eternal Beauty o A Wish full fulling cat? *-* ambas tienen el capitulo 1 terminado.**

**Con amor, MidorikawaxRyuuji**


End file.
